Ranma Slavers
by Rarstarr
Summary: An encounter with White Slavers leaves Ranma, Akane and Shampoo picking up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma Slavers

Chapter 01

By David Farr

The cell was bleak and provided no source of hot water to change her back. She cursed herself, how had she managed to get caught. The last she could remember was a fairly normal argument between Akane and Shampoo, resulting in Ranma getting crunched. He been about to yell at Akane, then he remembered a sharp pain in his shoulder and a surprised look on Shampoo and Akane's faces. Darkness had followed, then awakening in this cell as a female.

She wondered what had happened, someone had grabbed her, obviously, though why was another question. Not to mention what had happened to Akane and Shampoo. Ranma sighed, and wondered how her father had gotten her into this one.

The cell's door banged open and Ranma spun to face it. However as she turned her sense of balance failed her and she crashed to the ground. Her capturors laughter rung in her ears as she once more climbed to her feet. Swaying in front of the large man Ranma tried to collect her wits. She lept forward to attack the man blocking the door. Even as she left the ground she knew she had made a mistake, her body felt like lead, and she crashed to the ground at the man's feet.

"I guess the drugs work, eh my little martial artist?" the big man bent down and grabbed the dazed Ranma, dragging her off to her first day of training.

*****

Akane was unsure how long they had been in the cages in the dungeon. Shampoo, in the next cage, had said ninety not long ago, and Akane had no reason to doubt her. Their prolonged captivity had brought the two closer together, they spent much time talking.

Other girls in the dungeon were often removed from their cages, to be returned later, beaten, bruised. The pair of martial artists wondered why they were being spared, what they didn't know was that the resources that would normally go to break powerful women like them were being focused on one person.

Akane was lying in her cot, trying to block out the sounds of the other girls when she heard Shampoo gasp. "Husband!" Akane rolled out of the cot, hope swelling. Ranma had finally them, they would soon be rescued.

The sight she saw through the small window destroyed her hope. Ranma, female, was meekly shuffling along behind one of the guards, head bowed. Akane stared at the sight until Ranma moved out of view.

"What wrong with husband?" Shampoo asked quietly.

Akane turned her gaze upon some the other girls in the dungeon. She could guess what had happened. Whoever had kidnapped them had spent the last three months working on Ranma, breaking him.

Akane curled up on the ground, crying.

*****

The auctioneer was happy, the lot so far had been extremely profitable, and the best was yet to come. He turned to check if the piece of merchandise was ready.

"Gentlemen, the next lot is a totally unique young lady, thanks to a strange chinese curse." He started in english as a guard led Ranma onto the stage. She was wearing a very thin robe, thin enough that it might as well have not been there. "Originally Ranma here was a boy..."There was disbelieving laughter at that. "...the curse caused Ranma to change into a girl..." he picked up a bucket from the side stage and doused Ranma with the water. "...hot water changes her back to a him." There a ripping sound as Ranma's larger male body tore through the flimsy material of the robe. The announcer picked up another bucket. "The process can be reversed simply by using cold water." Ranma once more became female, and the audience/buyers applauded.

Shampoo and Akane witnessed the whole thing from the wings, cuffed and ready to be taken on stage next. Akane was filled a quiet, cold calm. She had just seen the man she - well she might as well admit it - the man she loved, utterly humilated before a room full of strangers. Something had to snap.

It turned out to be her restraints. The guard standing watching the show turned to investigate the noise and Akane lashed out at him. The man dropped to the ground asleep. Akane grinned, she was surprised she'd been able to use the Shiatsu Sleep-Spot. She quickly grabbed the keys from the guards belt and released Shampoo.

"We have to save Ranma now, but if just run out on stage, we'll be captured," Akane whispered.

"Power box," Shampoo pointed past her. Akane turned to she the fuse box, and smiled at the Amazon.

"I'm sure you can see the advantages of Ranma's curse. Who would believe that the strapping young japanese exchange student is in fact your secret little toy." The announcer was having fun out on stage. "And now shall we start the bidding?" Suddenly all the lights went out, plunging the room into darkness.

*****

The trio of girls sneaking through Nerima were dressed in crude robes. Normally two of them would be happy to take the roof top highway, but currently none of them were in mood for leaping and bounding. Also they hadn't made a effort to arrive at night, it had just turned out that way.

They made their way through the alleys to the back door of the restaurant, and one of them banged the door. The door was thrown open by a small old woman. "What do you want?" she demanded. Then her eyes opened wide. "Where have you been?"

"Cologne, can we come in?" Akane asked.

"Of course, of course, come, come." The Amazon matriarch moved back into the kitchen, dropping a kettle of water on the stove. "It's good to have you all back, everyone has been worried."

"Grandmother, could you get us some clothes?" Shampoo inquired, indicating the sheets she and the other two were wrapped in.

The old woman nodded and sprung out the door, the trio could hear her giving orders to Mousse. Leaving Ranma and Shampoo sitting at the table, Akane went to the stove to test the water in the kettle. Shortly after Ranma was made a man once again Cologne returned with two of Shampoo's outfits and a robe belonging to Mousse.

Once changed Akane and Ranma headed for the door. "We'd better head home, our families will be worried."

Cologne frowned. "No wait, you look very hungry. I'll make you some Ramen, then you can go."

*****

Kasumi answered the door quietly. Dinner had not gone well, it was starting to sink in that Ranma and Akane might not come back. They'd been sure at first that the pair - and Shampoo - could get themselves out of whatever mess they were in. There was a search of course, a little help couldn't hurt. Time had passed and sure had changed to hoped, then hope had dwindled away. The police had been called not by the families, but by a witness of the kidnapping.

When her eyes fixed upon the bedraggled pair at the door wearing Chinese clothes she let out her characteristic. "Oh, my." She then continued. "Akane, Ranma, you're back!" She embraced then both, then ushered them in.

Everyone was in the main room. Genma and Soun had been playing a game of go, Nodoka sitting beside her husband. Nabiki had been watching TV, P-Chan sitting next to her. Obviously they had heard Kasumi because they were all staring at the door.

Pandemonium reigned as the various members of the two families asked questions. A glare from Akane silenced everyone, except Soun, who was in tears.

"Can this wait till tomorrow? Ranma and I are really tired," Akane told them.

The others watch in worried silence as the pair went upstairs.

*****

Kasumi was up early the next morning, as she was every morning. She checked in on Genma and Ranma, to see if they were up yet for their normal morning fight, but she found that only Genma was there. Smiling knowingly she quietly pushed open Akane's door. Sure enough Ranma was lying on the floor with pillow and blanket.

She silently closed the door again, then went downstairs to fix breakfast. Breakfast was a silent affair, especially after Ranma showed little interest in his food. It took a little prodding on Nodoka's part to keep Genma from stealing his son's meal.

As the meal came to a close, Ranma pushed his food away, and walked out to the koi pond. After a few seconds Akane went out to join them. The akward silence remained, nobody wanting to ask the question on all their minds, just in case they received an answer.

A rapping on the door caused the group to start. Kasumi, of course, went to answer the door, returning moments later leading a serious looking Cologne and Shampoo.

"Where Ranma and Akane?" Shampoo inquired, attempting a smile. The Sotomes and Tendos stared at her for a while before Nabiki told her. With a glance to her grandmother Shampoo went to join them. Everyone settled after no sounds of fighting were heard. They all turned to stare at Cologne.

"Nice to see you got Shampoo back too, but why the visit?" Nabiki demanded. Nodoka and Kasumi both shot her a look.

Cologne looked at the girl for a second. "Have Ranma or Akane spoken about what befell them?" she asked. When the other answered she continued. "I managed to get my granddaughter talking last night after Ranma and Akane left the Cat Cafe."

"Wait, you're telling us they went to you before coming here? Why?"

Cologne looked at Nabiki. "They arrived here last night wearing Mousse and Shampoo's clothes, think about it." Cologne shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, but this is very hard. I think I should tell you what Shampoo told me, then we can talk."

After Cologne was finished everyone sat stunned.

"That explains Ranma this morning," Nodoka commented.

"Yes, a man such as he would not take helplessness at all well." Cologne looked at them all. "One thing you will be glad to hear is that Shampoo has decided to put aside her claim to Ranma."

She was given a number of incredulous looks. "How did that happen?" Nabiki asked.

"Shampoo feels that she owes Akane a life debt, and refuses to challenge her for her man."

"Will the tribe except that?"

Cologne sighed. "Most will, but Shampoo and I may have to fight a few honor challenges."

"Well I'm sorry that you'll have trouble because of us," Nodoka told her.

"Yes, you're certainly welcome to visit," Kasumi added.

Nabiki suddenly sat bolt upright, a look of shock on her face. "I've got to go to school." She shot to her feet and upstairs.

"Is she always like that?" Nodoka asked.

Nabiki dashed down the stairs. "Gotta go, be late for school, too many explanations," she blurted before leaving at a pace that would've been impressive for Ranma.

*****

Nabiki sat at her desk, sorting through her day's take. A shadow fell upon her and she looked up to find Upperclassman Kuno standing over her.

"Nabiki Tendo, I have heard rumors that the beautious Akane Tendo and that cur Saotome have returned..." Kuno stated.

Nabiki reacted to his statement exactly the same way she had reacted to his last few similar inquires. She slapped him. "I warned you what would happen if you suggested I was heartless enough to come to school when she couldn't. Now get out of my sight." She turned away from him, and he dithered a few moments before retreating.

*****

When Nabiki returned home she was met by a worried Kasumi.

"Why did you leave in such a rush this morning?" Kasumi inquired.

Nabiki cocked her head. "Sorry about that, but I suddenly realised that my absence from school would cause a few problems Akane and Ranma aren't ready to deal with yet."

"Problems?"

Nabiki shrugged. "The Kunos, Ukyo, Gosunkugi, not to mention any number of people who actually wish them well."

Kasumi's smile brightened. "I should've known, you're always good at spotting details. Thank you."

"Your welcome." She glanced towards the rear of the house. "How are they?"

"Much the same. I haven't heard Ranma say anything all day. His father tried to get him to spar, but Ranma's heart wasn't in it, they didn't even make it to the pool. The police came round to take statements, Ranma just nodded along with Akane. Father went to bed for a nap."

"Oh daddy," Nabiki sighed, then looked at her big sister. "I think we should be careful with water around Ranma for a while. He can't be too comfortable in his cursed body."

Kasumi nodded. "I've had a kettle of hot water ready all day."

Nabiki sighed again. "Now all we have to worry about is Ryoga showing up, or someone dropping by to see how we're holding up."

"Or the kidnappers returning," Kasumi added darkly. Nabiki looked at her older sister, surprised.

*****

Ryoga had a problem. He had, as P-Chan, overheard Cologne's story, and seen Ranma's depression. At times he truely hated Ranma, especially when he made fun of him. However when he compared the "hell" he accused Ranma of putting him through to the events the old ghoul had hinted at, Ryoga decided that he had been the lucky one.

This was not Ryoga's problem. Ryoga problem was that the events had brought his beloved Akane closer to his rival, and, in all likelihood, their relationship would blossom once they got past their current dilemma. Worst of all there was now nothing he could do to stop it that wouldn't result in Akane hating him.

He stood, as a man, at one side of the Tendo. He knew that Ranma and Akane were just round the corner, sitting side by side. The thought would have normally sent him into a rage, but now it just made him feel empty.

"Akane," Ryoga strained to hear Ranma's voice.

"Yes Ranma?" Akane asked, happiness in her voice.

"I'm ... I'm sorry," Ranma's voice was quiet, Ryoga had never heard him sound so small.

"What for?"

"I'm sorry, for all those mean things I always say about you. I'm lucky to have you."

"I'm sorry too Ranma, I've been overreacting to you since I first met you."

The pair fell into silence once more, and Ryoga didn't really want to think about what that could mean. He stood there for a few seconds before realising he wasn't alone. He turned to find Nabiki standing behind him.

Ryoga gulped, she was one of the few people everyone feared. Pain wasn't Nabiki style, but she could hurt you in ways that you'd never recover from. She raised a finger and indicated he should follow her.

When they got round to the front of the house Nabiki turned to him. "What are you planning to do?" she demanded.

Ryoga looked back, sadly. "Nothing," he admitted.

Nabiki's eye narrowed. "You know," she accused. Ryoga could only nod. "And you won't annoy them?"

"I love Akane, and she loves Ranma. I can't hurt either of them."

Nabiki seemed unsurprised by Ryoga's declaration. "So do you want to simply vanish from their lives, or try to be a friend to them?" Nabiki's eyes narrowed again. "Or would you prefer to stay on as Akane's pet?"

Ryoga recoiled at her words. "How did you know?"

Nabiki shrugged. "How else could you know? Not to mention Ranma and Shampoo always calling you a pig. So do you want to help?" Ryoga nodded. Nabiki smiled, now she didn't have to worry quite so much about some of the others. She had herself a bouncer.

*****

Kuno showed up at the Tendo home a week later, demanding entrance. Ryoga, like the good boy that he was barred the way.

"How dare you keep me from my beloved Akane!" Kuno cried, dramatically waving his bokken. "Move before I strike you down!"

Ryoga stood there, impassive. "I have been instructed by the Tendos not to let anyone enter these premises."

Kuno managed to look afronted. "Surely such a command did not include me!"

"Your name was mentioned specifically," Ryoga returned.

"Who would give such a command as to specifically include I!"

"I would Kuno," Nabiki said from the house.

"You Nabiki Tendo?"

"Yes, and if you don't leave now I'll have you arrested for trespassing."

"You wouldn't dare!" declared Kuno.

"Akane doesn't want to see you Kuno, live with it and leave!"

"Lies!" Kuno cried.

"Kasumi, ring the police, tell them we have a trespasser!" Nabiki called into the house.

Kuno stepped back, and left, as well as his honor let him. Nabiki raised an eyebrow at his silent departure.

"Good job Ryoga," Nabiki commented. "Sorry I couldn't just let you fight him, but this will last longer."

"Yes, thanks Ryoga," a quiet voice said from the corner of the house. Ranma and Akane stood there, hand in hand, smiling at him.

"Y-your welcome Ranma."

"And thanks Nabs, for giving us this time," Ranma continued.

"Well go enjoy it, even Kuno's smart enough to realise you're here. Which means that shortly Kodachi will know, and it'll take more than Ryoga and me to stop her from paying a visit to her darling Ranma."

Ranma shook his head. "I've got to see someone first. Where's my mother?"

*****

The guest room was quiet. Nodoka knelt on the floor opposite her son. Ranma smiled at his mother. "It's been so long, I hardly remember you."

Nodoka returned the smile. "I've missed you too, but from the tales I've heard your father did a good job of training you."

"Did pop call you?"

Nodoka sighed. "No, the police contacted me. He was rather shocked when I turned up on the door."

Ranma snorted. "That sounds like pop alright, doesn't care about others at all."

Nodoka frowned. "Ranma, that's not a nice thing to say."

"Sorry, I don't want to fight with you, especially about him."

Nodoka smiled. "So tell me about this fiancee of yours."

"Which one?" Ranma laughed. Nodoka gave him a surprised look.

*****

Cologne watched Shampoo cooking away, filling orders for the Cat Cafe. For the third time that night Mousse returned a wrong order.

"Is something wrong granddaughter?" Colonge inquired.

Shampoo looked at her in confusion. "Pardon grandmother?"

"You've been making mistakes all evening, prehaps it's still too early for you to return to work."

"But..."

"She's right, my love," Mousee said to a hanging apron.

Shampoo shot an annoyed glance at him. "Shampoo fine grandmother."

Cologne shook her head. "No granddaughter, take the time off, maybe go visit Ranma and Akane and talk with them."

"Yes Grandmother." Shampoo nodded, then despondently headed off.

*****

Shampoo's arrival at the Tendo house was unusually meek. She actually knocked at the door as the two families and Ryoga were just sitting down to a lovely Kasumi cooked meal.

"Do you want to join us, I'm sure I could put together another plate," Kasumi offered.

Shampoo shook her head. "Shampoo ate already, thank you."

Genma looked up from his plate. "Could you put together that plate anyway?" he asked between mouthfuls.

Ranma shot him a dark glance. "Don't bother Kasumi, he's got more than enough." Genma's hand blurred towards Ranma's plate, and moments later there was a breaking sound. "Don't pop, or next time it won't be your chopsticks!" Ranma told him.

"Ranma," Nodoka said reprovingly, to which Ranma mumbled an apology.

Shampoo sat at the already crowded table. "What pig-boy doing here?" she inquired looking at Ryoga.

Ryoga frowned at the Amazon , but Nabiki came to his defense. "He's keeping out unwanted guests, he helped stop Kuno a few days ago."

Shampoo and Ryoga spent a few seconds staring at each other. Then Genma fell forward into his food, snoring. Everyone stared at large man for a while, then at the food in front of them.

Shampoo bent and sniffed the meal next to her. "Why Kasumi use sleeping herbs in meal?" she asked. Everyone turned and stared at Kasumi for a second.

"Kasumi couldn't have done it," Akane declared. "It must have been a mistake."

"But how?" Kasumi asked. "I don't have any sleeping herbs."

Moments later the answer became apparent when the doors were thrown open and Kodachi pranced in.

"Oh my darling Ranma, at last I can free you from..." she trailed off as she notcied the room full of very awake and angry martial artists.

Ryoga stood and slammed his fist into his hand. "Tell me Shampoo, do you feel up to a game of chase the gymnast?"

Shampoo stood grinning and produced her bonbori. "Shampoo ready."

The pair charged Kodachi, chasing her back outside. There were the sounds of battle, then Ryoga and Shampoo returned looking slightly ruffed up.

Ranma sat staring at the meal before him. With a sigh he got to his feet then headed upstairs in silence. Akane looked at the others, shrugged and leapt up to follow Ranma. Both Shampoo and Ryoga sighed as they watched her leave.

Akane found Ranma in the guest room staring out the window. She was worried for him. At times in the past he had been a real jerk, with the name calling, teasing, his inability to deal with his other fiancees or her, his extreme pride, the fact he was better than her at martial arts...

Akane jerked back, realising she was falling into the old trap. Yes he had been a jerk, but he had also been honest, strong, willing to fight for her, even caring at times. Looking back now she knew that their problems were a reaction to their sudden engagement, not helped by the unfortunate surprise in the bathroom that first day. She had been lashing out and Ranma had just been a very handy target.

Now he needed her. Whatever had happened to Ranma - and he still hadn't told her, although she had guesses - had left him hurting so badly that all his old confidence was gone. If it hadn't been for the rigours of the trip back, she was sure he would have withdrawn totally. His lack of speech had certainly worried her.

Shampoo seemed to be faring well, although Akane had noticed her becoming inattentive during the journey. Akane had found herself forced into the role of leader of their shattered band, and ever since returning home had been caring for Ranma. In time, she knew, Ranma would recover, but not for a long while. Maybe by then they would be ready to marry.

"What's wrong Ranma?" she asked softly, walking up behind him.

"I've caused lots of problems since I've arrived," he said quietly.

Akane felt like answering yes, but knew she'd immediately regret it. "You can't blame yourself for what happened downstairs, Kodachi is totally beyond your control."

Ranma shook his head. Akane notcied both his hands were clenched. "Ranma please, forget it, no one blames you."

"What about everything else? All the damage my fights have caused, the problems with Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo, Cologne, Mousse, even Gosunkugi and Tsubasa, what about them?"

Sighing she put her arms around him, leaning her head against his arm.. "I don't know Ranma, I wish I did."

*****

Kuno confronted Nabiki at the school gates only two days later. "Nabiki Tendo, I demand to know when your sister, the beautious Akane Tendo, will once more be gracing our school?"

Nabiki raised an eyebrow at him, then strode past him towards the building entrance.

"Nabiki Tendo!" Kuno turned to face her back. "Have you too fallen under the spell of that wretch Saotome?"

The weak disblieving laughter that rang from the gathering audience filled Nabiki with some satisfaction and relief. Kuno's own words were doing her job for her. She kept her face passive, but changed her stride to a stalk, showing pleasure at this point would cause trouble.

'Now all I have to do is maintain the status quo for at least a few months,' Nabiki thought. 'Maybe afterwards I'll complete Hercules' twelve tasks.'

*****

Ukyo cursed Kuno as she wandered home. She had finally worked up the courage to interrogate Nabiki, however after hearing about the morning's confrontation Ukyo had been unable to recapture that bravery. She was very worried about Ranchan and according to Kuno rantings of the past few days he and Akane had returned. The stance of the Tendos was apparently one of silence.

Looking around Ukyo realised two things. First was that while deep in thought she hadn't headed home, she had in fact followed Nabiki home. Second was that Mousse had just jumped off the roof and had joined Ryoga in talking to Nabiki.

Ukyo quickly pulled back around a corner and the trio, as Nabiki went inside the pair went back to their lookout posts. Frowning Ukyo watched the two. Mousse meant Shampoo and possibly her grandmother, and Ryoga was probably acting out of love for Akane, but why would a house full of martial artists need a pair of guards. Unless there was something wrong, something they needed forewarning to deal with, powerful enough to cause a temporary truce between the Amazons and the others.

Ranchan was in trouble! Ukyo was about to hurry forward when another thought hit her. Why hadn't Ranchan asked her to help? The answer immediately came. He wanted to protect her from whatever it was that they were facing, and if she just turned up offering to help they'd send her away. No, she'd need to watch the house and when trouble struck, she would too.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma Slavers

Chapter 01

By David Farr

Another few day passed in peace at the Tendo house. Every night the house was watched by Ukyo. Of course being up all night watching her over her Ranchan left her a wreck the next day at school. People were starting to notice as she walked around the school in a daze, people such as Nabiki.

"Hello Ukyo." Nabiki's greeting startled Ukyo awake. She had been eating lunch under a tree and had just been resting her eyes, and now Nabiki towered over her.

"Oh, hi Nabiki," she returned wearily. "Nice to see you, how are things going?"

"I'm fine thanks, though I could ask you the same, you look half asleep."

"What do you care?"

Nabiki smiled. "If I keep checks on you I can sell status reports to Ranma when he gets back."

Ukyo gave her an exasperated look. "Why are you bothering to keep up that charade? Almost everyone at school knows they're back."

Nabiki shrugged. "They're not back, so I have no charade to keep up, but that's beside the point. What should I tell Ranma if he shows?"

Ukyo lowered her head. "Nothing, I'm just having a little trouble sleeping, Ranchan doesn't need to know. Besides, I wouldn't want to give you ammo to use against him."

Nabiki smirked at her. "Well thanks." Nabiki walked away, then turned back. "By the way you've sleep away most of lunch."

*****

When Nabiki returned home she found Ryoga having an argument with a strange man at the gates to the dojo. Ryoga was looking doubtful as the man was carefully explaining something to him.

"Nabiki, at last!" Ryoga exclaimed as Nabiki approached.

"What's the problem?" she inquired looking at the man.

"I am agent Yamashita of interpol, I'm assigned to the case of Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome," Yamashita showed Nabiki the ID he held in one hand. "You are?"

"I'm Nabiki Tendo, I live here," she replied. "Come in." She turned to Ryoga. "Where's everybody else Ryoga?"

"Kasumi's gone shopping, Ranma's father's working at Tofu's, his mother just went out for a walk and your father's having a nap."

"Thanks."

As he was lead into the house Yamashita looked back at the young martial artist. "Your brother?"

Nabiki laughed as she opened the door. "No, he's just a friend of the family."

"Why the bodyguard then?" the officer inquired.

Nabiki shrugged, and walked into the house. "Ranma and Akane have a few very excitable friends, and that kind of interruption isn't good for them at the moment. Being a martial artist has its drawbacks."

"I'm sure." He followed the girl in. "How are Ranma and Akane?"

"Coping, they're lucky to have each other, but you didn't stop by just to ask how they are," she told him.

Yamashita laughed. "No, I didn't, I came by to introduce myself. I'm part of a team investigating groups like the kidnappers and I thought I'd leave my number with you, just in case." He pulled out a card, offering it to her.

Nabiki took the card and looked at it. "Just in case they remember something?" she asked.

The policeman shrugged. "Or if something happens."

"Bait then," she said flatly.

"More like witness protection, not that they're going to be witnesses in a case."

"Well thank you for that," Nabiki said, leading him back to the door. "We'll be sure to call you if we hit something we can't handle." 'Though I don't know what you'll do if a half dozen martial artist can't handle it.'

*****

Ukyo sat in her tree across from the Tendo dojo. A thermos full of tea was hooked into the branches, she didn't want to repeat last night, when she had been woken by the dawn's rays. What use would she be if she slept right through the attack?

She settled into the branches, finding herself a comfortable little crook to lie in. The Tendos had just finished dinner and Ryoga had returned to his post at the door. Once again Ukyo fell to wondering what kind of foe would cause peace between Ryoga and Ranma.

Night had fallen by the time she saw any movement in the house. A figure flipped itself up onto the roof, Ukyo guessed Ranma, he was the only one in the house that acrobatic. Ranma bent over the edge of the roof and helped someone else up. Ukyo gasped as she recognised Akane. Ranma and Akane stood for a while, gazing up at the stars, before Ranma slowly and carefully put his arm around his companion. Her reaction was not what Ukyo expected.

Instead of sending Ranma flying towards the stratosphere Akane shifted closer to him, putting her own arm around him. The pair stood there, staring upwards while Ukyo's mind spun with disbelief.

Ranchan himself had said he didn't want anything to do with his uncute fiancee, that marriage with Akane was the last thing he wanted. Why would he want to spend time with someone who regularly assaulted him? Who couldn't cook? Who he argued with constantly? And Akane, she was violently (literally) apposed to any kind of relationship between them. What had changed? Why were they standing looking to all the world like lovers?

Ukyo silently asked herself these questions over and over as she watched them, but no answers were forthcoming. Then she knew what to do, but it'd have to wait till tomorrow. Tomorrow.


End file.
